Charmed Season 5 Rewrite
by mdaCHARMED14
Summary: Prue doesn't die at the end of season 3. So, she grows up with Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.
1. Season 5 Prologue

Charmed Season 5 Prologue

This is the change I was telling you about on my profile under 'Stories That Will Change' or something like that.

Not much I can say, I'm not wanting to spoil much. But, I will tell Piper is not the only having a son in this chapter.

Now I won't put this on the other prologues, but if I don't update for awhile, then its because I have been really busy.

Also, with this new change, it will be easier to get chapters and stories done a little faster.


	2. A Witch's Tail Pt1

**Hey guys, mdaCHARMED14 here. A few things I want to say. #1 I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter. I'm really really sorry about that. I did promise that I would try and work on it over the summer and I tried but it wouldn't work as it being a Pages document and I was on a Windows computer at the time, waiting for my MacBook's return. As for the Charming Dead, I'm in the middle of writing 'What Lies Ahead' so I haven't forgot about it. I'm at the part where Andrea is looking for her gun. Plus the only way for me to get the chapter written is by watching and pausing the episode, because the script I found is really weird, as it has everything bunched up and most lines for characters don't have the character's beside their line. Charmed Season 1-3 'I've Got You Under My Skin, however the document wouldn't open up on my Mac as it said file may be damaged or corrupted. A new story idea has been listed on my profile, Scream (TV Series) Rewrite (which will be an OC story) where Emma's cousin Caleb (who she thinks is her cousin and he thinks she is his cousin) comes to live with her as his dad left his mom and his mom was killed in a car accident a year after that. Caleb arrives just in time for the killing spree. When local teen Nina Patterson is killed and her boyfriend Tyler goes missing. Caleb is also gay. Emma and Caleb will come to a shocking revelation in the story as well. Can't wait to write it! Anyway enough of the me talking here is what some of my readers are waiting for 'A Witch's Tail Pt.1' (and yes I am going to spilt Season 4-8 up because S4 has a different start to it [Charmed Again Pt1 & 2/Hell Hath No Fury will be taken out] and I wanted to start Season 5. Hope you don't mind!) ENJOY!**

A Witch's Tail Part 1:

"Okay, Piper, I can't be late getting to the office today. I have a radio interview with those morning guys, Pip and Skeeter." Phoebe says.

"That's Skip and Peter." They walk into the hallway. "Could you forget about your advice column for two seconds? Come see where we're putting the nurseries." Piper says.

"You're putting it in your closets. I've seen your closets, there's a lot of shoes, honeys." Phoebe says.

"Well I cleared most of the shoes and clothes I don't wear anymore." Prue says.

"No, not anymore." Piper says and they walk into Piper's room and into the emptied out closet. "Look, it's perfect." She says.

Leo and Andy are there making a hole in the wall to fit a window.

"It's a little cramped though, don't you think?" Phoebe asks.

"That's why were adding a window to our closets to bring in the light and create a sense of space." Piper says.

They walk back into the room.

"Aww, you guys are very cute but why are you doing all of this now? I mean, your due dates are not for months." Phoebe says.

"Well, demon activity has been light, so it's a good time to get ahead." Prue says.

"And you know how much I hate it when demons and magic interrupt the important moments in our lives, my life especially." Piper says.

"We know Piper, we would never forget." Prue says.

"Speaking of ahead, I can't believe you guys didn't notice my billboards down town." Phoebe says.

"Oh, honey, of course we noticed them. You can see them from a passing 747." Piper says.

They laugh.

"We would've told you how proud we are of you, but you never slow down to give us a chance." Leo says.

"And we are proud of you Phoebe, we're actually happy for you. Its great to see you doing what you have gotta do and being happy at the same time, regarding the past events." Andy says.

"Well, you know, nothing perks up a girl's career like sending her husband straight to hell. Okay, well, I've seen the nursery and it's absolutely beautiful but I really have to go to that interview." Phoebe says.

"Uh, honey, I know your work is very important to you but guess what? Prue and I are having a baby." Piper says.

"Aw, I know." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, so how about you take a couple of minutes to be Aunt Phoebe." Prue says.

"What she said." Piper says and points to Prue.

"Oh my god, you are so right. I'm so sorry. Okay, what do you need?" Phoebe says.

"An opinion. Uh, We were thinking…" Piper says as Paige orbs in and interrupts her.

"Positions! Bogey in three, two, one…" Paige says.

Suddenly, a demon wearing no shirt and a black and white mask appears. He blows a dart at Paige with a blowgun and she ducks. The dart hits a teddy bear and its head shrinks. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue gasp. Piper blows up the demon and vanquishes him.

"So much for the theory that Borneo demons are impervious to magical powers. I can't wait to tell the local witch doctors." Paige says.

"Okay, excuse me, can we refrain from blowing up demons in the nursery?" Leo says.

"Oh, honey, it was just one." Piper says.

"Piper, you're going to be a mum, you need to start thinking about the safety of our daughter." Leo says.

"Leo's right Piper." Andy says looking at Piper. "And the same thing to you honey." Andy says looking at Prue.

Leo then turns to Paige. "And you, you're getting caught up with this magical kick, I mean, look at your hair. It's so red from the potion you blew up last night."

"Do you have any idea how much this would cost in the salon?" Paige asks.

"I love your new 'do, honey, I think you look beautiful." Phoebe says and gives Paige a quick hug. "Okay, bye." Phoebe also says.

"Thank you." Paige says.

"Honey, sweets, toots... I appreciate that you're very concerned but I am still a witch and we do still have innocents to protect and demons to fight. I can't just crawl in a hole." Piper says.

"She's right Leo. We can't just drop our responsibilities and do nothing." Prue says.

"And I'm not asking you too. I'm just suggesting that you both take it easy for the sake of the babies." Leo says.

A little bit later. Piper and Prue are sitting on the bed sorting through some boxes. Leo and Andy are in the closet sanding down the window frame.

"Leo, I can't believe you found all of our baby stuff." Piper says.

"Grams was a bit of a pack rat." Leo says.

Piper pulls out a pink album and Prue pulls out a purple album. "Baby book. My baby book."

"And this one is my baby book." Prue says.

They open the books up. "Oh, look how squishy we were." Piper says, glancing between her book and Prue's book.

"You were so adorable." Leo says to Piper.

"Prue you were adorable too." Andy says.

"Leo, you can't even see the picture." Piper says.

"Andy how do you know? You can't see my photo from over there." Prue says playfully.

"I don't have to be able to see your photo to know how adorable you were Prue. I see the picture looking back at me. Even more adorable than the one in the photo." Andy says.

"Aww..Andy that's so sweet." Prue says and gets up and hugs and kisses him.

"Well, Piper I'm your Whitelighter. I've been watching you ever since you were a baby." Leo says.

"Uh-huh, yeah, see that's too creepy to think about. I never knew that mum kept a baby book for me." Piper says.

"Well of course she did, she would say, when she was taking the photos that she wanted to capture those special moments." Prue says.

"Well, why not? I mean, you started one for our daughter. I always thought the both of you and your mum were a lot alike." Leo says as he and Andy pick up the window and tries to get it up to the frame.

"It's strange to think that she went through everything we're going through right now. I don't think you ever really know how much your mother loves you until you become one yourself." Piper says.

"Yeah, I mean I used to think that I was gonna end up like her, dying young, she was killed by water, and I was afraid of drowning until she came to me in the water at that pool." Prue says, still look at picture of her and Patty in the book. "Oh Andy, I don't know if I told you but remember that day about 4 years ago when I was in the shower, and I screamed and I told you I had soap in my eyes." Prue says.

"Yeah." Andy says.

"Well, there wasn't soap in my eyes, I screamed because Barbas the demon of fear almost drowned me in the shower, but you got there just in time and saved me." Prue says.

"At least he didn't drown you, not a day goes by that I don't think about what would happen if lost you." Andy says.

"And not a day goes by, that when I think about Mom, that I also think about if Barbas would have actually succeeded and killed me." Prue says.

Leo drops the window frame and he groans in pain. "Ow!"

"Oh, are you okay?" Piper asks.

"Oh, oh Leo, you alright." Prue asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Leo says.

"Here, um, why don't you let us help you, guys." Piper says.

"No, it's heavy." Andy says.

Piper and Prue walk over to them, still holding the albums. "Well, see, that's kind of why we wanted to help you with it." Piper says.

"Or just let me move it up to the hole for you guys." Prue says.

"Piper, Prue, when are you gonna accept the fact that you're pregnant?" Leo asks.

"When are you gonna stop being so overprotective?" Piper says.

"Look, all I'm suggesting is that you slow down." Leo says.

"I agree with Leo, what if something were to happen to the babies." Andy says.

"Okay, Leo, Andy, we're not gonna be one of those women that sits on her ass and eats Bonbons throughout her whole pregnancy. That's just not the women you married. Besides, generations of Halliwell women raised perfectly normal children before us. They all got through it and so will we." Prue says.

"Not all of them." Leo says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper says.

"How far along in the books have you gotten?" Leo says and Piper and Prue flip through the rest of each book and the rest of the pages in both are blank. "There was no one there to finish them after your mother died." Leo says.

"Oh. " Prue says.

"Like I said, you both are a lot like your mother. She was careless too. She thought she was invincible. She was wrong." Leo says.

* * *

Paige is sitting in her booth, talking to Phoebe on the phone.

"He promoted you? Congratulations! " Phoebe says.

"Thanks, I guess." Paige says.

"What do you mean, you guess? Paige, you've worked so hard for this, it's your dream." Phoebe says.

"Yeah, Cowan already gave me the big responsibility speech. No more coming to work late, no more long lunches." Paige says.

In Phoebe's office. Phoebe's assistant walks in. "Hold on a second, sweetie." Phoebe says.

"Uh, I've got Nancy O'Dell's producer on the phone, they wanna know if you want hair and makeup." Phoebe's assistant says.

"Uh, no, I will do my own. Thanks." Phoebe says to her assistant, who then leaves.

"Nancy O'Dell?" Paige asks.

"Yeah, she wants to interview me on TV tomorrow." Phoebe says.

"Look at you blowing up around town. Billboards, radio, TV... What's next? Phoebe, the world tour?" Paige says.

"Oh, no, even better. Divorce court." Phoebe says.

"What? I can't believe with all you have going on, you've found time to push a divorce through the system." Paige says.

"I just want my life back. I don't wanna have to look over my shoulder praying that Cole doesn't find a way out of the demonic wasteland, you know." Phoebe says.

"Do you think he will?" Paige asks.

"You know what? I don't care. Because even if he does, after today, I'll be free." Phoebe says.

* * *

At the Manor, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Mylie, Andy and Leo are there. Mylie is sitting on the couch while Phoebe dries Mylie's legs with a hair dryer. Paige walks in the foyer through the front door and puts her bag and umbrella away. "Okay, I just cut work on the day of my big promotion and sped through a rainstorm to get here, what is the 9…" *She walks into the living room. "11?" Paige asks.

"Phoebe found a mermaid." Leo says.

"Actually, she found me. On the way to a very important court date, I might add." Phoebe says.

"Hi, I'm Mylie." She shakes Paige's hand. "You must be Paige. You have a very big underwater fan base." Mylie says.

"You're a mermaid? You guys actually exist?" Paige asks.

"Uh, excuse me. When you said, uh, sea hag, did you mean like old woman hag or evil magic hag? Because see, Prue and I aren't really in the battle mood today." Piper says.

"Uh, she's kinda both." Mylie says.

"Uh-huh." Prue says.

"Forget that. What's life like under the sea? Does your skin get wrinkly? Does algae pose as a personal hygiene problem." Paige says, asking lots of questions.

"Okay, guys, why don't we let her up for a little air." Leo says.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind. Actually, there's nothing like being a mermaid. Swim in the open sea all day, explore endless wonders, it's pure freedom." Mylie says.

"Sounds like heaven. I'm sure you want to get back. I can drop you off at the beach on my way…" Phoebe says, being interrupted by Mylie.

"Wait, you don't understand. It was a great life. For the first few hundred years." Mylie says.

"Mermaids are immortal." Leo says.

"Yeah, we can spend eternity at sea. Because our hearts are, well, some say are as cold as the water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and her heart warms and she wants more." Mylie says.

"Is that what happened to you?" Andy asks.

"Mm-hmm. The ocean's floor is littered with bones of mortals who died for love. I had to know why." Mylie says.

"Now these bones, um, could they be bones of mortals that perhaps the sea hag killed?" Piper asks.

"Piper." Prue says.

"What?" Piper asks.

"So you said you wanted to feel love, is that why you went to see the sea hag?" Leo says.

"Yes. If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid, she becomes human. The sea hag agreed to give me legs but if I didn't find love before her deadline I would have to give her my immortality." Mylie says.

"All that for a guy? Boy, did you get taken for a ride." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe." Paige says.

"What?" Phoebe asks.

"But I did find love, I-I mean I think I did. But I might be dead before I get to find out for sure. Craig's getting on a plane to New York soon." Mylie says.

"Oh, no-no-no, this is good. Because all we gotta do is find the fish lover, get him to spill his guts and then we don't have to face the sea hag." Piper says.

"Piper!" Paige says.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Yes-yes-yes, lets find the guy, Mylie do you know what flight he's on?" Prue asks the mermaid.

"Even if you find out what flight he's on, you don't if the flight has already left yet." Andy says.

"If your boyfriend's love can make you human why don't you just tell him you're a mermaid?" Paige asks.

"You mean, that I'm a genetic freak with a fish tail coated in glandular slime?" Mylie says.

"She raises a good point." Leo says.

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"You may be half fish, but you're still a woman and women, you know they generally know when a man's in love even before he does." Paige says.

"Oh, puh-lease! If I wrote that slop in my column I'd be driven out of town." Phoebe says.

"Okay, that is it. Can I see you three in the kitchen?" Paige asks.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige go into the kitchen. "Okay, what is going on with you guys?" Paige asks.

"I'm sorry, like you need a man to be complete. That kind of thinking dates back to the days we all had tails." Phoebe says.

"Yeah Phoebe's right, not all relationships are meant to be. I mean the four us should know that by now." Prue says.

"Maybe Phoebe and Prue are right, maybe we just throw the mermaid back into the ocean and we keep the manor a hag-free zone." Piper says.

"Who are you people and what have you done with my sisters?" Paige asks. "Let's start with you. What is going on in that head of yours?" She says looking to Phoebe.

"I keep thinking about the court date I'm missing." Phoebe says.

"Okay, so you're dumping all over our innocent?" Paige asks.

"I don't mean to be. Paige, I've been fighting so hard to get my life back. If Cole shows up and we're still married, then it was all for nothing. I need my freedom." Phoebe says.

"She's right Paige, we have lives too. Piper and I pregnant we can't just run around all the time vanquishing demons, we have to take it easy or we could hurt the babies." Prue says.

"Okay, fine. Go meet the judge, just hurry back and we'll deal with Mylie." Paige says to Phoebe. "And Prue this innocent came to us, why would you ignore her." Paige says, disappointed.

"Mom went to vanquish a water demon and never came home that day. And now we have a water demon to vanquish, with the chances that we might not make it and we'd be sharing the same fate as our mother. So excuse me Paige for thinking about my family and the child I'm carrying." Prue says getting somewhat mad at Paige.

Paige frowns. "I'm sorry Prue, Its just I really want to help this innocent."

"Its okay Paige. I'm sorry for getting upset. I'm under even more stress than I normally would be." Prue says. Phoebe walks out of the kitchen as Leo walks in.

"Where's she going? Everything okay?" Leo asks.

"Yeah, Prue, Piper and I were just about to discuss how best to vanquish the sea hag." Paige says.

"Oh no, you said we were gonna deal with Mylie, you didn't say anything about doing anything with the sea hag." Piper says.

"What is up with you and these demon avoidance issues you suddenly got?" Paige asks.

"I think if we can protect Mylie and avoid a run-in with the sea hag, I'm all for that." Leo says.

"Wait Leo, where's Andy?" Prue asks.

"Keeping an eye on Mylie." Leo says. Prue nods her head.

"What is going on with everybody? We're talking about the sea hag, the mysterious monster of the deep blue sea, the one who's name strikes fear in the hearts of sailors everywhere." Paige says.

"Okay, somebody's been watching way too much discovery channel." Piper says.

"Which means we might have to stop you from watching too much of it." Prue says and smiles.

"You're probably right but she's an interesting evil specimen. She reminds me of this water demon that I read in the book. She kills in the most fascinating way." Paige says.

"Paige." Prue says.

"What?" Paige asks.

"We've been up against that demon before, remember." Piper says.

"What'd I say?" Paige asks.

"That was the demon that killed mum." Prue says. Paige looks away and frowns.

"It's okay Paige, you were able to move past it." Leo says.

"Well yeah, technically speaking Paige never got to meet mom before she died. I mean Paige was just a baby." Piper says.

"Which is why its harder for the rest of us, because we knew her and all. Paige I mean nothing rude to you, but you don't have barely any memories of her and we do which is why its harder for us and not you." Prue says, rubbing Paige's shoulder.

"Look, I just don't see any sense in going up against a demon like this if we don't have to." Piper says.

"That's why I agree with Piper, what's the point in doing that? I am not going to follow in Mom's footsteps and die young, leaving my daughter like Mom did us." Prue says.

"Okay, maybe we can get Craig to confess his love for Mylie. I'll ask her what flight he's on and maybe I can stop him from getting on that plane. But if it doesn't work we're gonna have to come up with a plan B to vanquish the sea hag." Paige says.

"I know, I will check the Book Of Shadows." Piper says.

"I'll come with you." Prue says.

Paige leaves the kitchen.

"Are you two okay?" Leo says. "Yeah." Piper says.

"Yeah, I guess so." Prue says.

Leo, Piper, and Prue walk out of the kitchen and through the foyer, back to the living room.

Andy pulls Prue towards the front door.

"Hey honey." Prue said.

"Hey Prue." Andy says and they both kiss.

"So what do you need?" Prue asks.

"Oh nothing, its just that the captain called me and wants me to come back into work." Andy says.

"Okay, well that's good. In case things don't go as planned and we have to vanquish the Sea Hag. I don't want you to get hurt or anything." Prue says and intertwines her and Andy's hands. "You know how much I love you." She says kissing him on the lips.

"Deja vu, this is reminding me of that conversation we had 4 years ago." Andy said smiling and kissing her back.

"I guess it is. Okay I don't want you to get in trouble, because I kept you from leaving so go do your job and I'll see you when you get back." Prue says.

"I'll be back whenever I can." Andy says. "Love you Prue."

"I love you too, Andy." Prue said and they kissed.

Andy opened the door and walked to his car. Prue stood by the door and watched him leave.

Later on in the living room of the Manor. Prue, Piper, Leo, and Mylie are there watching the weather report on TV. Piper lowers the volume. "Now the book says that the sea hag has power over her natural environment, would that be, like, rainstorms?" Piper asks.

"Yeah. Rainstorms, hurricanes…" Mylie says.

"Hurricanes?" Piper asks.

"Even tidal waves." Mylie says.

"Leo, she said tidal waves. How far do tidal waves travel?" Piper asks.

"What about typhoons, cyclones, tsunamis?" Prue asks, naming all of the storms she can think of that the Sea Hag could have control on.

"Uh-huh, even those storms too." Mylie says.

"Okay then, if she has control over those storms, then we might definitely need the Power of Four to vanquish…" Prue says, pausing a moment. "If we end having to vanquish her."

"Excuse us." Leo says and they move away from Mylie. "What's gotten into the both of you?" He asks.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like myself." Piper says.

"I guess what you said earlier is kicking in. Now instead wanting use magic and vanquish demons, we're wanting to take it easy and not follow Mom's footsteps." Prue said.

"Well, our job is to keep the innocent calm. Do you think you can do that while I go talk to the Elders and see if they can help us control the sea hag?" Leo says.

"Sure." Piper says.

"Okay." Prue says.  
Leo orbs out. The front door opens and Paige and Craig walk in. They walk into the living room.

"Hey." Craig says.

"You came." Mylie says.

"Yeah, Paige told me your life was in danger. What's going on?" Craig asks.

"I really need to know how you feel about me." Mylie says.

"I can't believe we're back on this. What, are you people in on this joke or what?" Craig asks.

"It's no joke, you have to tell her how you feel about her, her life depends on it." Paige says.

"Just do it okay, if you don't tell her, something bad will happen to her and then you'll won't have a second chance to tell her." Prue says.

"What is this? The delusional girls club? Come on." Craig says. "Tell me what's happening." He says to Mylie.

"I can't." Mylie says.

"You can't? You yank me out of a business meeting, your friend ambushed me at the airport, I miss my plane and you can't tell me why?" Craig says.

"No." Mylie says.

"Okay, buddy, look. You obviously wouldn't be here if you didn't care, so why don't you just tell her that you love her for crying out loud." Piper says.

"Piper, relax." Paige says.

"Too much stress is bad for the baby." Paige says.

"What? If he does not do this then we've gotta fight the evil-" Piper says but Paige stops her. "Person." Piper says finishing her sentence.

"You know what, I'm outta here." Craig says, starting to leave.

"Craig wait. You wanna know what I'm hiding from you? Okay." Mylie says. She takes the flowers out of a vase and sits on the couch.

"Mylie? No, don't!" Piper says.

"Mylie! Wait!" Prue says.

Mylie tips the vase water onto her legs and her legs turn into a mermaid tail. "Please don't be afraid. It's still me." She says.

Craig backs away, frightened. "What are you? Geez." He says and then races out the door. A gust of wind blows in the living room and the sea hag appears.

"Did you both find a vanquishing spell?" Paige asks her two oldest sisters. Prue and Piper start to back away. "Piper, freeze her. Prue, send her flying." Paige says.

Piper tries to freeze the sea hag but nothing happens. Prue now seeing Piper's power not working, she waves her hand at the sea hag, but she doesn't move. A water ball forms in the sea hag's hand. "I can't." Piper says.

"Paige, my powers aren't working." Prue says.

The sea hag throws the water ball at Paige and she is surrounded by a tunnel of water. The sea hag throws two more water balls at Piper and Prue and they duck behind the couch. The water balls hit the wall. The sea hag turns to Mylie.

"Piper! Prue!" Mylie says. Prue and Piper stay behind the couch, frightened. Piper, Prue, help me! Piper! Prue! Help!" Mylie says.

Piper and Prue both hear a splash of water and Paige coughing. They come out from behind the couch. Paige is standing there, soaking wet. "What happened to the both of you?" She asks.

A little bit later at the manor. Prue Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are there in the conservatory.

"She took our innocent? How could you let that happen?" Phoebe says, shocked. "I don't know. I think I had a panic attack. I couldn't breathe or move." Piper says.

"Same here, especially with our powers not working either." Prue says.

"Okay, but she took our innocent." Phoebe says.

"Let's give Piper and Prue a break, okay." Leo says.

"No, she's right, I froze up, Mylie's gone and it's my fault." Piper says.

"Leo don't defend us, when what we're saying is true. I mean I could've done something but I didn't so it is my fault I let my fear of drowning rear its ugly head." Prue says.

"No, it's neither of your faults. It's your hormones. Your maternal instincts are kicking in." Leo says.

"More like taking over." Paige says. Prue uses her power to send a throw pillow flying at Paige, who gets hit in the face with it.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Paige asks her oldest sister. Prue just grins mischievously.

"It's natural for a mother to feel protective of her baby." Leo says.

"But they've been handling demons ever since she got pregnant. Why the sudden change today?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, I just, I don't." Piper says.

"Neither do I." Prue says.

"Let's just focus on finding Mylie. What did you get on the sea hag?" Paige says.

"There's a vanquishing spell." Piper says.

"Power of four, Piper has it somewhere." Prue says.

"Okay, what about a location? Did the book say where we can find her?" Paige asks.

Piper and Prue shrug.

"The Elders say she keeps a cavern on a remote island. She keeps it hidden with charms and spells. The only way to track her is with a mermaid." Leo says.

"Well, unfortunately we're fresh out of those." Phoebe says.

"Okay, yeah, well, where were you when this all went down?" Piper asks.

"Piper don't be so hard on Phoebe, you know bad she wants this divorce with Cole." Prue says.

"I had my own demon to deal with." Phoebe says, replying to Piper. Phoebe then gives a 'thank you' nod and a small smile to Prue, who does the same back.

"The good news is, is that the sea hag can't steal Mylie's immortality unless she's willing to give it up." Paige says.

"Which could be any minute." Leo says.

The front door opens and then closes. Andys walk in.

"True, if she gives up hope, she might wanna die." Paige says.

"Prue, I came as soon as you called…where's Mylie?" Andy asks.

"The sea hag took her and Prue and Piper didn't try to fight back." Paige says.

"Paige don't be so hard on the two of them. I'm sure they had their reasons. They also have to look after the babies as well." Andy says. Paige looks at him and frown.

"You're right. I'm sorry guys, its just I really want to save Mylie. I know you're both pregnant and I want the best for both of my nieces. I'm really sorry for nagging at you." Paige says, frowning.

"Apology accepted. Its okay that you want to save Mylie. I want to save her too." Prue says.

"So do I, its just hard to do it, while thinking about the safety of my baby." Piper says.

Paige smiles and nods at two of her eldest sisters.

"Its like Leo said, you're maternal instincts are kicking in." Phoebe says.

"Alright, I'll find Craig, we may need him." Leo says.

"Try the airport, he was headed to New York." Paige says.

"I'll come with, I wanna do something to help." Andy says.

"Are you sure Andy? You don't have too." Prue says.

"Yeah I'm sure, besides its my lunch break." Andy says and smiles.

Prue walks over to him and they kiss. "Be safe." She says.

"I will." Andy says and walks over to Leo, who orbs them out.

"I'll try to locate the sea hag." Piper says.

"I will too." Prue says.

"Oh, honeys, I'm sorry, I might've been pushing too hard. Why don't you let me and Paige worry about the sea hag?" Phoebe says.

"No, 'cause I've got to…" Piper says.

"Phoebe you don't have too. We can handle it." Prue says.

"Rest. If not for both of your sakes then for the two of my nieces. All this stress can't be good." Phoebe says,

"She's right." Paige says.

Piper lays down on the couch.

"Okay then, I'm a head upstairs and lie down." Prue says.

"Okay." Phoebe and Paige say.

Prue leaves the room and heads up the stairs to her room to lie down for a bit.

In the attic, Phoebe and Paige are there. Phoebe is reading through a spell Paige has written. Paige is pacing up and down.

"This is really good. Adding Eastern thinking to Western wicca." Phoebe says. Paige's phone rings. "It should definitely break through the sea hag's protective charms. Are you gonna answer your phone?" She asks.

"Uh, no, it's my boss. I've been gone all afternoon." Paige says.

"Okay, then can we turn it off?" Phoebe asks.

"Do you think it's possible to get promoted and fired on the same day?" Paige asks.

"Paige, please, just turn off the phone." Phoebe says, getting annoyed.

"You know, maybe in our new destiny this job just isn't meant to be." Paige says.

"Okay." Phoebe says and grabs the phone and slams it on the table.

"Okay, interesting. Phoebe?" Paige asks.

"Mm." Phoebe says.

"What is going on?" Paige asks.

"He's back." Phoebe says.

"Who?" Paige asks.

"Cole." Phoebe says, frowning.

"What?" Paige asks.

Phoebe pulls the letter opener out of her purse and shows Paige. The tip of it has been eaten away from acid. "This is his blood. Blood is not supposed to do that." Phoebe says.

"You stabbed him?" Paige asks.

"Yeah." Phoebe says.

"Good." Paige says.

"He wants me back. He wants me back and I just wanna run. As fast and far as I can. I swear, if I had your power, Paige, I would orb myself to a rock in the middle of the sea. He has put me through so much and I just, I don't want to go through it again." Phoebe says.

"Okay, running is not the answer. Don't give him that power over you. You have built a great life for yourself." Paige says.

"That doesn't matter. I'm too tired to fight him. And I don't even know if I could. He's got all these new demonic powers now." Phoebe says.

"You know what? Turn your anger towards the sea hag. After we deal with her, I'll test Cole's blood and come up with a magic way to keep him from you, okay?" Paige says.

"Okay. Thank you. Let's see if this spell that you wrote works. I will go find Piper and Prue." Phoebe says.

"Oh, Piper and Prue. I'm kinda worried about them. They picked maybe the worst time to come up with a massive demon phobia. You think they're gonna be okay to take on the sea hag?" Paige asks.

"Well, I think pregnancy is an emotional time and anything can happen." Phoebe says.

Prue and Piper walk in.

"I'll be fine." Piper says.

"So will I." Prue says.

"Okay, let's go, we've got a job to do." Piper says.

"You sure you're both up to it?" Paige asks.

"Well, I don't have a choice." Piper says.

"Neither do I." Prue says.

"It's a power of three four, right? One, two, three, four." Piper says.

"Which means we all have to do it." Prue says.

"Should we wait for Leo and Andy to find Craig before we go?" Phoebe asks.

"No, Mylie needs us now." Piper says.

"Yeah, its best if we do this now." Prue says.

Phoebe hands them each a piece of paper.

"Okay, if the spell works, it should take us straight to the sea hag."

" _Powers of the witches rise, find the hag who speaks in lies, balance chakras focus chi, lead us through the cruel cruel sea_." Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige chant.

Nothing happens but then suddenly Phoebe falls to the floor. "Whoo!" Phoebe yelps. Prue, Piper, Paige look down to find Phoebe turned into a mermaid.

"Oh." Paige says.

"Oh my god." Prue says.

"Paige!" Piper says.

* * *

At the beach. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb in. Phoebe falls into the water. "Hey!" Phoebe says.

"Sorry, couldn't hold you." Paige says.

Phoebe tries to get up.

"Phoebe, you can't stand." Piper says.

"Yeah, you don't have legs." Prue says, smirking.

"Okay, well, why me?" Phoebe asks, throwing a little tantrum. "Why did I get the tail? We all said the spell together!" Phoebe whines.

"Maybe because you're the best swimmer?" Paige says.

"Yeah, at the Y! But this is the ocean! It is very cold and I am allergic to shellfish!" Phoebe says.

"Maybe, its because you were the most vulnerable at the time." Prue says.

"Okay, forget that. Do you sense the sea hag? Is she close?" Piper asks.

"How should I know?" Phoebe asks.

"Well, maybe if you put your head underwater." Piper says.

"And get my hair wet?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe, just do it." Prue says.

"Yeah, you're a mermaid." Piper says.

"You should be able to sense the sea hag. My spell worked but not the way I envisioned it." Paige says.

Phoebe holds her nose and dives underwater. Leo orbs in.

"I found Craig. He was on a plane on his way to New York. Why am I standing in the ocean?" Leo asks.

"Phoebe's a mermaid." Piper says.

"Oh. Well, that would explain it." Leo says.

"Leo, where's Andy?" Prue asks.

"With Craig at the manor." Leo says.

"Good." Prue says.

Phoebe pokes out of the water. "Whoo! Dive in! The water's great." She says.

"Phoebe, get back here this instant!" Piper says.

"Phoebe, where do you think you're doing?" Prue asks.

Phoebe dives back under and pops back up next to them in a second's flat. "The call of the sea's intense. Just like Mylie said it was." She says.

"Well, ignore it." Piper says.

"Yeah, don't listen to it. We're not planning on keeping a mermaid for a sister." Prue says.

"Did you find the sea hag?" Piper asks.

"Now that you mention it there was a stench under the water." Phoebe says.

"That could be the sewage treatment plant." Leo says.

"We'll take our chances." Piper says.

"Yeah we don't have a lot of time, before Mylie gives up her immortality." Prue says.

"Now, follow that stench." Piper says.

"How?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know. Get in touch with your inner fish. And then when you find the cavern, call for Leo and we will orb there." Piper says.

"Okay." Phoebe says.

"Good luck." Prue says.

Phoebe dives back in the water and swims away.

"That's actually the most fun I've seen Phoebe have since Cole died." Paige says.

"Which time?" Leo says.

"Good point. Okay, you guys ready? T-minus sea hag and counting. Piper, Prue, have you got the power of four spell?" Paige asks. There's no answer. "Piper, Prue, are both of you okay?" Paige asks.

"I'm fine. Everything's under control." Piper says.

"Same here." Prue says. "She's calling. Let's go." Leo says.

"Come on, come on, let's go." Paige says.

They join hands and start to orb out. Both Prue and Piper let go of their hands and Leo and Paige orb out without them. They both lean against a rock, frightened.

At the sea hag's cavern. Leo and Paige orb in.

"Where's Prue and Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"They let go of our hands." Paige says, before the sea hag throws a water ball at her and she ducks. "Enough with the water. Shell!" Paige says.

The shell orbs into Paige's hand. It reveals a bloody spot on Mylie's chest. The sea hag flicks her arm and seaweed appears tightly around Paige. Paige drops the shell into the water. Phoebe dives down to get it. Leo grabs a sword and swings it at the sea hag. She disappears and reappears and throws a water ball at Leo. He is surrounded by a tunnel of water. Phoebe jumps out of the water and throws the auger shell at the sea hag. It attaches itself to her and she screams and turns into a pile of dust. The tunnel of water disappears from Leo and Paige frees herself from the seaweed.

"Is everyone okay?" Phoebe asks.

"Yeah." Paige says.

Leo goes over to Mylie. "No, she's dying."

"Can you heal her?" Phoebe asks.

Leo tries to heal Mylie but it doesn't work."It's no use, she's not human." Leo says.

"No, not yet. Get Craig, hurry." Paige says.

Leo orbs out. She should've stayed in the water. She could've avoided all of this." Phoebe says.

"Can we stay positive please?" Paige asks.

Leo orbs back in with Andy and Craig. "Get your hands off me!" Craig says and looks around. "What, what just happened? Where am I?" He asks.

"Somewhere off the north Atlantic would be my gut instinct." Phoebe says.

"How... What... Who are you people?" Craig asks.

"Witch." Paige says.

"Angel." Leo says.

"Mortal" Andy says.

"Mermaid." Phoebe says.

"Don't you mean witch?" Paige asks Phoebe.

"Where's Prue and Piper?" Andy asks.

"They let go of our hands when we were orbing here." Paige says.

"Are they alright?" Andy asks.

"They're fine. They're back on the beach we orbed too." Paige says.

"Okay, as long as they and the babies are fine." Andy says.

Craig looks at Mylie lying unconscious.

"I know this is hard to accept, but all that matters is she's dying and you can help her." Leo says.

"What can I do?" Craig asks.

"Tell her how you feel. Your love can save her." Paige says.

"My love? How can I love her? I mean, look at her. She's got a…" Craig says, interrupted by Leo.

"Really beautiful heart." Leo says, interrupting Craig.

"Now you know what she is, but who she is, you've always known that." Phoebe says.

"And that doesn't change the fact the she loves you. She wanted to tell you but was nervous about how you would react." Andy says.

"I do love you…" Craig says.

Mylie turns human. Leo quickly takes off his coat and hands it to Craig. Craig covers Mylie's naked body. Leo heals Mylie and she wakes up. She sees Craig and smiles. They both then kiss each other.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." Mylie says.

"Okay, I hate to cut this short but I can sense Piper's and Prue's panic and I think we should get back to them and let them know that everything's alright." Leo says.

Paige, Leo, and Andy walk over to Phoebe. "Phoebe, take my hand, I'll orb you back." Leo says.

"Nope, I'm staying in the ocean." Phoebe says.

"Okay, just meet us back at the beach. You swim so fast you'll probably beat us there anyway." Paige says.

"No, I'm staying in the ocean, I'm not going back." Phoebe says. "I don't understand. Why is she acting like this?" Paige asks.

"Paige, it's everything that Mylie said it was. It's complete freedom." Phoebe says.

"The call of the sea. It'll turn her heart cold if she lets it." Mylie says.

"Okay, Phoebe, get out of the water." Leo says.

"Phoebe, come on." Andy says.

Phoebe backs away. "No."

"Phoebe, take my hand." Paige says.

"No!" Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, fight it!" Paige says.

"I don't wanna fight it. I just wanna be free." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, just get out of the water. You can do it." Andy says.

"I said no! I'm staying in the ocean and that's final!" Phoebe yells at them and swims away.

"Phoebe!" Paige yells.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **STAY TUNED FOR 'A WITCH'S TAIL PT.2'!**


	3. -Notice- 01-22-17

\- Notice -

As of January 22, 2017, I am officially moving to Wattpad. Wattpad is another site where I can upload and write fics. I will no longer be updating the stories I have on , I will be continuing these stories but on Wattpad. I know this may come as a surprise and a disappointment, but I can't manage two sites at once. My Wattpad user is **mdaCHARMED2016** , I have more stories started on there that you guys can read; if you'd like. I think its best moving to Wattpad, because how its much more easier to upload and access my works without the Doc Manager. I also won't have to re-upload files to the doc manager anymore. I love and will continue to use it to read fics by other people, but myself will no longer be in use on the site. I am not taking my account down, that way you guys can continue be able to find my username on Wattpad. The stories will stay up too, just no longer being updated. My Wattpad is more up-to-date with what I'm writing and I'll be able to manage them all instead of going back and forth in between sites. I'm also not deteling my account, because I have messages in my inbox from my Charming Dead idea helper and I can't lose those messages. I hope this switch brings no inconviences and I look forward to seeing you guys continue supporting me over on Wattpad. I am also looking forward to this new change and the ability to update more often as I've been on Wattpad. Thank you guys for the time in connecting to all of you and hit me up on Wattpad, **mdaCHARMED2016**. See you guys in the long run.

Grimes&Dixons, mdaCHARMED14!


End file.
